happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alone at Sea
Alone at Sea is a Specy Spooktacular III episode. In this special, Quacks and Pinkie decide to go fishing at the Bermuda Triangle, only to find strange occurrences happen there, and to get stranded there. Starring *Pinkie *Quacks Appearances *Josh Intro The intro starts with a hook placing the words Alone at Sea onto the black background. After that, a slice is heard, with a hand falling down to the bottom of the screen. Plot Quacks is seen in the captain's quarters of his boat, sleeping on his hammock. He wakes up, yawns, and puts on his sailor hat. He drops it, and tries picking it up with his left hand because he's a leftie, but scowls. He picks it up with his right hand instead. He grabs a toolbox and a lunchbox, and heads onto the boat deck. Meanwhile, a strange fog zooms into the headquarters. Quacks sits on a wooden box and starts eating a tuna sandwich, when he sees Pinkie walking on the docks his boat is parked next to. He waves to here, and she waves to him. He tells her (in quacking) if she wants to go fishing at the Bermuda Triangle. He points to a golden triangle on a map, and she nods her head up and down. Quacks cheers, and goes back to eating his sandwich. Ten hours later, time has passed, and it's now two-o-clock. Quacks wakes up again, and heads to the deck. He sees Pinkie waiting for him, looking at her watch. He quacks to her, and she walks onto the boat. Quacks kicks the bridge to get onto his boat off the ship, where it falls on the docks. The fog follows the boat as it leaves. Quacks gets his fishing rod from his quarters, and Pinkie gets her map. Pinkie points to the left of the screen so Quacks can go that way. Quacks nods, and turns the boat left. Josh is seen swimming in the water, when he is pulled under by some strange tentacle. Blood fills the water, and the scene shifts back to Quacks, as he starts fishing for a keeper. He catches a weird looking fish with one snake-eye, a snail shell, and a lamprey mouth. He throws it back into the water, and puts a different fish on the bait. Pinkie, who uses her shrimp net, catches a giant shark. It eats her net whole and falls back into the water. She sighs, but looks around her and sees lots of fog around her. The water around her starts bubbling, and she sees an eye pop out of the water. Pinkie gasps, and tells Quacks they are in danger. He looks around, and sees many creepy sea monsters in the water. A tentacle grabs him by the waist, and Pinkie tries pulling him away. Seeing how pulling him is hopeless, she gets her cleaver from her pocket and slices the tentacle off of Quacks. Quacks thanks her, and looks at the water before the monster sinks back into the ocean. Quacks realizes the danger they're in, so they decide to turn their boat around and head back to Happy Tree Town. However, a freak wave appears and splashes on the boat. Pinkie almost falls off, but Quacks catches her before she falls off. Then, a giant green sea serpent emerges from the water. Quacks and Pinkie scream as it breaks a hole in the boat. Quacks decides to use the lifeboats. He inflates them, and gets in. Pulling Pinkie into his boat, he paddles away. The monster grabs Pinkie by her neck and drags her underwater. When that happens a giant splash in the shape of a mushroom cloud appears behind Quacks. A wave washes him to shore, where he hits a rock and dies. For some reason, he wakes up in his hammock in his boat. He realizes it was just a dream. Or was it? A grave of Pinkie is seen outside his boat. Moral There are more smaller fish in the sea than there are bigger fish! Deaths *Josh is eaten alive by an unknown monster. *Pinkie is pulled underwater. Her real death is unknown. Trivia *Many sea monsters appears on the map Quacks points to. **To back this up, something that looked like Sluggy appeared as one of the sea monsters on the map. Also, in the background, a giant red version of Grinny was in the background before the freak wave hits Quacks' boat. *This is the first time Pinkie goes fishing. Goofs *When Quacks and Pinkie get splashed by the freak wave, Quacks' hat never fell off. *Pinkie's pink doesn't have a black tip at the end of her beak when she catches the shark. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular